Sora Shiun'in/Gallery
Official Sora-charimg.png Sora Shiun'in full view.png Sora concept art June 2016.png|Sora concept art from Animedia June 2016. Sora First Concept Design.png|Sora's first concept design. Sora Concept Art.png|Sora's concept art. Sora Concept Art 2.png|Sora's concept art. Sora's face Concept Art.png|Sora's face concept art. Sora's face concept art 2.png|Sora's face concept art. Sketches |-|Hidekazu Ebina= Sketch of Yūya and Sora Hidekazu Ebina.png|Official Picture of Yūya and Sora drawn by Hidekazu Ebina, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Shun and Sora Hidekazu Ebina.png|Official Picture of Sora and Shun drawn by Hidekazu Ebina. |-|Hiroki= Sketch of Sora by Hiroki.jpg|Official Picture of Sora and Yūya drawn by Hiroki, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Sora and Yūya Ep115 by Hiroki.jpg|Official Picture of Sora and Yūya drawn by Hiroki. |-|Fuji= Sketch of Sora by Fuji.jpg|Official picture of Sora drawn by Fuji, one of the ARC-V animators. Sketch of Sora and Sheep by Fuji.png|Official picture of Sora with "Furnimal Sheep" drawn by Fuji, one of the ARC-V animators. |-|Maiko Abe= Sketch of Sora by Maiko Abe.png|Official Picture of Sora drawn by Maiko Abe, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Sora2 by Maiko Abe.png|Official Picture of Sora drawn by Maiko Abe. V-Jump Sora Shiun'in.png V-Jump Yuya Sora Reiji Shun and Gongenzaka.jpg|Sora in V-Jump. Openings & Endings |-|BelievexBelieve= Arc V Op 1 Futoshi Ayu Sora and Tatsuya.png BelievexBelieve by Bullettrain (ending cover).png |-|One Step= Arc V One Step (3).png Arc V One Step (4).png Arc V One Step (6).png Arc V One Step (7).png Sora in One Step the ED1.png Arc V Ending 1 One Step.png |-|Burn!= Arc V Opening 2 Burn!.png |-|Future fighter!= Arc V Ed 2 Sora and Scissors Bear.png |-|Speaking= Arc V Ed 4 Speaking (4).png |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V Op 6 Lancers.png Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 3 Yūya and Sora3 (9).png Arc V 03 Sora looks at Yūya.png Ep3 Sora.png Episode 4 Ep4 Sora cheering Yūya.png Arc V Sora introducing himself.png Sora and Yuya 4.png Sora ep 4.jpg Episode 5 Sora in Yuuya's dream.jpg Sora and Yuya 5-01.png Ep5 Sora, Yoko and Yuya.png Ep5 Yuzu, Yūya and Sora.png Sora looks at Yuzu smacking Yūya.png Yūya playing soccer.jpg Sora appears 2.png Sora appears 3.png Sora appears 4.png Ep5 Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi.jpg Cute Sora.jpg Sora - cute mode.jpg Ep5 Yūya accepts to challenge Sora.png Sora in anime.png Arc V 05 Sora VS Yuya.png Arc V Sora activates Toypot.png Sora 5.png Ep 5 Sora attacks Discover Hippo with Bear.png Ep 5 Sora gets angry at Bear.png Ep5 Sora and Furnimal lio.png Ep5 Sora knocked out.png Sora close up ep 5.jpg Smirking Sora.png Sora vs Yuya 01.png Episode 6 Ep6 Sword Fish reducing the ATK of Scissors Bear.png Sora 6-01.png Ep6 Sora and Scissor Bear confront Yūya.png Sora and Scissor Bear 6.jpg Ep 6 Sora laughing.png Ep6 Sora.png Arc Sora loses to Yuya.png Ep6 Sora and Yūya.png Sora and Yuya 6.jpg Ep006 Everyone.png Episode 7 Ep7 Yūya and the other.png Episode 8 Yuya and Sora 8.png Ep8 Sora and Gongenzaka.png Gongenzaka and You Show School 8.png Yuzu and Sora.jpg Episode 9 Arc V Sora explains about Xyz Monsters.png Ep9 Sora and Futoshi.png Episode 10 EP10 Sora tells Gongenzaka to take his place.png Episode 11 Ep11 Everyone.png Ep11 Sora shocked.png Ep11 Everyone2.png Episode 12 Ep12 Sora, Tatsuya ,Ayu, Yuzu and Gongenzaka.png Arc V Sora watches Yuya and Reiji's duel.png Ep12 Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Ayu.png Ep12 Sora looking at Reiji's Xyz Monster.png Episode 13 Ep13 Sora, Futoshi and Tatsuya.png Episode 14 Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi irritated by Sora.png Episode 15 Ep15 Sora looking at LDS building.png Ep15 Sora2.png Ep15 Yuzu tells Sora to come with her.png Ep15 Yuzu begs Sora to teach her Fusion Summoning.png Yuto watching Sora and Yuzu.png Ep15 Sora.png Sora teaching Yuzu the Fusion Summon.png Sora prepares to attack Black Duelist.jpg Yuto and Sora clash.png Ep15 Yūto and Sora.png Ep15 Yūto, Sora and Yuzu.png Ep15 Masumi, Yuzu and Sora.png Ep15 Yuzu, Sora and Yūya.png Ep15 Sora and Yūya.png Ep15 Sora3.png Episode 16 Ep16 Sora greeting Yūya.png Arc V Sora defeated a sumo wrestler Duelist.png Ep 16 Sora annoyed.jpg Episode 18 Interesting Sora.jpg Ep18 Yuzu and Sora.png Ep18 Yōko flattered by Sora.png Ep18 Sora and Yōko.png Sora eats dinner in Yūya's house.png Episode 21 Arc V Sora vs Kabuki student.png Sora close up.gif Arc V Ep 021.png Arc Sora and Yuzu.png Yuzu, Sora and Masumi.jpg Sora, Yuzu, Yuya 21.png Episode 23 Arc Sora in an opera themed match.png Mieru hugging Yuya.png Ep23 Angry Yuzu, Sora, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya.png Episode 23 end.png Episode 24 Yuya and Sora.png Tatsuya, Yuya, and Sora 24.jpg Episode 25 Ep25 the three kids, Yuzu, Sora, Shūzō and Yōko.png Episode 26 Ep26 Yuzu and Sora.png Gongenzaka hugging Yuya.png Episode 27 Tatsuya, Yuzu, Yuya, and Sora.png You Show Students 27.png Episode 28 Ep28 Sora.png Yuzu and Sora.png Ep28 Sora2.png Sora and Shun passby.png Episode 29 Ep29 Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora.png Ep29 Sora.png Episode 30 Ep30 Yūya going to Duel Sawatari.png Episode 31 Ep31 Sora, Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu.png Episode 33 Ep33 Sora Shiun'in vs. Shun Kurosaki.png Arc V Ep 033.png Arc V 033 Sora VS Kurosaki.png Sora and Shun 33-00.png Arc V Sora during his duel against Shun.png Ep33 Sora.png Ep 33 Sora Fusion Summon.png Sora 33-20.png Rise Falcon destroys Scissors Bear and Furnimal Sheep.png Arc V Sora smiled maliciously.png Episode 34 Ep34 Sora smiling.png Sora in spotlight.png Ep34 Sora receiving damage.png Ep34 Sora excited.png Sora35.png Sora escapes.png Ep34 Sora2.png Ep34 Sora talking about hunting games.png Sora showing his true colors.jpg Ep 34 Sora Fusion Summon 2.png Ep34 Sora activates the effect of Mad Chimera.png Arc V Sora injured.png Episode 35 Ep35 Sora lying on a bed.png Ep35 Yūto and Sora.png Ep35 Sora.png Yuto questions Sora.png Ep35 Yūto questions Sora about hostages.png Arc V Yuto and Sora.png Arc V 035 Ute VS Sora.png Ep35 Yūya and Sora.png Yuya and Sora 35-0.png Episode 36 Arc V 036 Ute VS Yuya and Sora.png Ep36 Sora telling Yūya that Yūto is his prey.png Ep36 Sora being the top of the elite class in Academia.png Ep 36 Sora activates Death-Toy Custom.png Arc Sora recalled.png Ep36 Sora is unconscious.jpg Ep36 Doctors extracting Sora's memories.png Episode 41 Arc V Reo ordering Sora and Obelisk Force to capture Serena.png Episode 44 Shun, Sora, Obelisk Force, Knight of Duel 44.png Sora and Obelisk Force.png Episode 45 Arc V 045 Sora VS Kurosaki.png Ep 45 Sora smiles.png Ep 45 Sora.png Sora attacked.png Episode 47 Sora vs Shun 2.png Arc V Sora mimicked Yūya's catchphrase.png Episode 48 Arc V 048 Hikage VS Sora.png Ep48 Sora, Gongenzaka and Yūya.png Ep48 Sora looking at awakened Yūya.png Sora vs Yuya Rematch.png Episode 49 Ep49 Sora activates Toypot.png Ep49 Sora activates Flame Chain.png Yuya vs Sora 1.png Ep49 Toypot, Bear, Sora and Owl.png Yuya vs Sora 2.png Ep49 Sora protects Scissors Tiger.png Ep49 Sora Summons Death-Toy Sabre Tiger.png Sora and Death Toy Monsters 49.png Sora vs Yuya.png Sora returns.png |-|Season 2= Episode 75 Sora in shadow.png Sora in shadow 2.png Episode 76 Sora tells Dennis his mission 76 (3).png Ep76 Sora and Dennis.jpg Episode 78 Sora and Yuzu 78.png Sora waving.png Ep 78 Sora.jpg Sora with Yuzu's helmet.png Episode 80 Yūya and Sora80 (1).png Arc V Ep 080.png Yūya and Sora80 (3).png Arc V Academia Coliseum.png Arc V Academia Holding Cell.png Sora's past 1.png Sora's past 2.png Sora's past 3.png Sora's past 4.png Arc V Yuya discussing with Sora.png Arc V Yuya saves Sora.png Episode 83 Sora 83.jpg Arc V Ep 083.png Ep83 Sora.png Sora and Yuzu 83-1.png Tsukikage and Sora 83-1.png Tsukikage and Sora 83-2.png Ep 83 Sora.jpg Ep 83 Sora laughs.jpg Tsukikage, Sora, Yuzu, and Kids 83.png Episode 87 Arc V Security building.png Sora, Crow, Yuya 87-1.png Sora hop on a heli 87.png Arc V 87 Sora surprised.png Episode 88 Crow and Sora 88.png Crow Sora Yuya Odd Eyes Rebellion.jpg Episode 89 Sora 89-1.jpg Sora, Tsukikage, Obelisk force 89.png Sora and DeathToy Sanctuary.png Sora 89-7.jpg Fusion Monsters 89.png Sora 89-8.jpg Sora 89-9.jpg Episode 91 Episode 91 Preview.jpg Yuri, Sora, Serena, Reira 91.png Ep91 Yūri challenges Sora.png Sora trapped 91.png Episode 92 Reira and Sora 92.png Ep 92 Sora knocked away by Sergey.png Episode 93 The Lancers and Sora 93.png Sora and Reira 93.png Episode 95 Tsukikage and Sora 95.png Ep 95 Tsukikage and Sora.png Episode 96 Sora and Tsukikage 96-1.jpg Episode 97 Sora and Tsukikage 97-3.png Sora and Tsukikage 97.jpg Episode 98 Sora announcement 98-1.png Ep 98 Sora injured.png Roger, Sora, Tsukikage, Yuzu 98.png Sora announcement 98-2.png Episode 99 Gongenzaka, Yuya, and Sora 99.png Sora 99.png Yuya and Sora 99.png Gongenzaka, Yuya, Sora, and Sawatari 99.png Lancers 99.png The Lancers 99-3.png Lancers 99-3.png |-|Season 3= Episode 115 Sora and Reiji 115.jpg Lancers 115-1.jpg Sora 115-1.png Sora and Sawatari 115-1.png Sora and Sawatari 115-2.png Ep115 Sora and Death-Toy Piton Kraken.png Solo and Lancers 115.png Lancers 115-2.jpg Episode 116 Lancers 116-1.png Lancers 116-2.png Sora, Crow, and Yuya 116.png Lancers 116-3.png Episode 117 Ep117 Crow, Sora and Shingo.png Lancers 117.jpg Episode 118 Lancers 118-1.png Sanders 118-1.png Lancers and Academia 118.jpg Lancers 118-2.png Episode 122 Lancers, Asuka, and Yusho 122.jpg Episode 123 Ep123 Sora.png Reira and Sora 123.png Asuka and Sora 123.jpg Yuri, Asuka, and Sora 123.png Ep123 Sora2.png Ep123 Sora surprised.png Ep123 Sora confronting Yūri.png Episode 125 Ep125 Sora defeated by Ultimate Golem.png Ep125 Sora injured.png Episode 126 Yuri, Yugo, Sora, Edo 126.png Yuri, Yugo, Sora 126.jpg Episode 129 Ep129 Sora looking at Yūri.png Episode 130 Yuri, Sora, Yugo 130.png Ep130 Edo and Sora past.png Ep130 Sora in the past.png Episode 131 Sora and Yusho 131.jpg Episode 132 Ep132 Sad Sora.png Sora, Yusho, Kaito, Edo 132.png Yuri 132-3.png Episode 134 Yuya, Shuzo, Futoshi, Ayu, Tatsuya, Sora 134.png Episode 135 Sora and Edo 135.png Edo and Sora 135-5.png Ep135 Edo and Sora seeing Arc V activated.png Edo and Lancers 135-1.png Edo and Lancers 135-2.png Edo, Sora, Reiji, Reira 135.jpg Lancers 135.png Edo and Lancers 135-3.png Edo and Lancers 135-5.png Edo and Lancers 135-4.png Edo and Lancers 135-6.png Edo and Lancers 135-7.png Lancers 135-1.png Ep135 Edo, Sora, Reiji and Reira surprised.png Lancers 135-2.png Lancers 135-3.png Episode 136 Edo and Sora 136-1.png Edo and Sora 136-2.png Sora 136-1.png Edo and Sora 136-3.png Ep136 Zarc VS Edo and Sora.png Sora 136-3.png Ep136 Sora crying.png Edo and Sora 136-7.png Sora 136-2.png Edo and Sora 136-8.png Sora, Zarc, Edo 136.png Edo and Sora 136-4.png Fusion Pair and Xyz Pair 136.png Edo and Sora 136-5.png Edo and Sora 136-6.png Ep136 Sora defeats by Zarc.png Sora and Shun 136.png Episode 137 Edo, Zarc, Shun, Sora 137.png Lancers and Edo 137.png Sawatari and Sora 137.png Sora, Sawatari, Edo 137.png Episode 138 Sawatari, Edo, Sora 138.png Episode 140 Sora and Edo 140.png Episode 145 Asuka, Shun, Yuya, Sora 145.png Shun, Asuka, Sora, Yuya 145.jpg Leo, Asuka, Shun, Sora, Yuya 145.png Sora and Asuka 145-1.jpg Sora and Asuka 145-2.jpg Shun, Yuya, Sora, Asuka 145.jpg Asuka and Sora 145.jpg Jack, Asuka, Sora, Yuya, Shun 145.png Jack, Shun, Yuya, Sora, Asuka 145.jpg Episode 146 Reiji, Asuka, Sora, Yuya, Shun 146.png Crow, Shun, Sora, Asuka 146-1.png Crow, Shun, Sora, Asuka 146-2.png Episode 147 Sora and Asuka 147.png Crow, Shun, Sora, Asuka 147.png Episode 148 Sora and Asuka 148-1.png Crow, Shun, Sora, Asuka 148.png Everyone 148.png Sora and Akaba Family 148.png The End 148.png DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 2.png ARC-V DVD vol 9.png Arc V Volume 21.jpg Other Arc V Sora and Yuya Xmas.jpg Otomedia February 2017.JPG|Yūya, Shingo, En, Kilo and Sora in the February 2017 issue of Otomedia. Sora manzai.png Sora manzai 2.jpg Sora crying manzai.png Arc V Twitter Chibi Sora.jpg Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Sora Shiun'in